regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Episode 12
Recap Returning to Valesburg Istavan Felstar is somewhat perturbed by what appeared to be evidence of their collusion with Dalamar. Vincent Longborn attempts to allay his fears and explains that Dalamar has abducted Abigaël Aidelbaum against their will and that they want nothing to do with him. They leave a still concerned Istavan and get on the road back to Valesburg immediately. While passing through Vinyaes, a few of the local guards tell them they are not welcome in the city and to leave. Vincent acquiesces, but not before slapping the leader of the group unconscious. They stop next in Willow Brook. Tudagub seeks Jonathon and finds him drunk, unappreciative and insulting. Concerned they have been drinking his money away, he and Vincent both confront Johnathon and find that he had actually been paying for labour with the money, but also thought it important to use it to raise local morale. Return to Dalamar's Tower They go immediately to Dalamar 's tower upon arriving in Valesburg. The wizard informs them that Abigael has been given their next task and that they own him a debt after what happened with Brightblade. They are tasked with retrieving a priest known as Uncle Oris from Corbhen and bringing him before Dalamar alive and unharmed. A Noise in the Swamp As they party camp near the swamp in Evanfar, Bregor hears a cry coming from the direction of the swamp. After waking up the rest of the party they decide to go investigate. As they are wandering around the swamp they are attacked by a constrictor snake, which almost kills Tudagub . After this encounter the party decide to give up on the search for the origin of the noise. As the party are in a tavern in Riverview, they overhear a conversation about a dragon and find out that there has been a dragon spotted in Black Water Swamp. Meeting and Escorting Oris Getting into town the party go about devising a plan to get Uncle Oris back to Valesburg . The party finding out where he is, Bregor goes and asks if he can restore his lost strength (two levels) from being attacked by the wraith, but gets the unfortunate news that he can't. After this Vincent with a made up story, asks him if he can come to Valesburg as there has been a plague. Uncle Oris will willingly go help them, but will needs a couple of days to finish off some business. After a couple of days, the party start traveling back to Valesburg under the story that Bregor and Abigael are not their friends and are just another set of traveling adventurer's. Assassins Ambush on the way to Valesburg As the party are traveling back to Valesburg, two sketchy figures walk into the bar. But after trying to get some information out of the bar keeper, they don't find out anything about the strange men. The next morning as the party are walking through the town, Tudagub is stabbed in the back. Vincent pulls out his sword and slashes him in the chest. Then just as this happens archers appear on either side of them and start pelting them with arrows. After seeing their friend arm chopped off the archers run. Uncle Oris comes over and heals the man, Vincent proceeds to tries to get information on why they attacked them. Uncle Oris not wanting the man to be hurt, tries to reason with Vincent to let the man go. As Vincent is distracted the man gets out from under him and starts running away. Tudagub then picks up Uncle Oris and starts walking in the other direction, so Uncle Oris doesn't see Vincent kill the man with one of his spears. As the party are traveling between Riverview and Evanfar, the party path is blocked by a man. Vincent approaches the man and is asked if he is Vincent Longborn, confirming this the man starts attacking him and archers appear over the hills on both side's and start pelting the party with arrows. With several of the Assassins dead, Tudagub cast Hold Person on one of them remaining ones. After the rest have been killed/fled, Vincent binds and the start interrogating the Assassin. They find out that Lord Istavan Felstar was the person who sent the assassins after the party, as he believed they were allied with Dalamar and that they know too much. Setting her free she starts running at first but when she sees their not chasing her, she warns Vincent not to trifle with him as he is a dangerous man. Category:Rollplay Legacy Episodes